This disclosure relates to an HVAC system, and more particularly to a modular HVAC system including an engine-on HVAC module and an engine-off HVAC module.
Modern trucks can require auxiliary HVAC systems that operate as either an “engine-on” HVAC system or an “engine-on/off” HVAC system. Installation of the latter typically requires disposal of the former Improvements in this field of technology are desired.